Friends and Pranks at the Beach
by delusionment
Summary: Kagome, Ayame, and Sango are childhood friends. Same with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. When these two groups of friends collide at the suny beaches of San Diego, an all out war with pranks unsures. But they aren't the only ones.
1. Childhood Friends

Chapter 1

Childhood Friends

A girl drove up to the driveway of the house and honked the horn of her silver Solara. Two girls came out of the front door of the house, lugging their heavy suitcases. The girl in the car had red hair that was put into two ponytails. She had a lily in her hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lavender tank top and dark blue jeans and sneakers. She opened the trunk of her car and stepped out. One of the girls lugging her luggage had long raven black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green skirt and a white T-shirt that matched her white flip-flops. The other had long raven hair that was in a high ponytail and light brown eyes. She was wearing a hot pink shirt that had a square cut at the neckline and a black skirt and sneakers to match it.

"Are you ready to go?" asked the girl with the red hair.

"You bet Ayame!" the girl with the white flip-flops answered. She lifted her heavy luggage into the trunk. The other girl did the same thing.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" the girl with the ponytail exclaimed. She turned to the other girl. "Kagome, you did reserve a vacation house for us right?"

"Duh Sango!" retorted Kagome. She reclined Ayame's seat forward far enough to climb into the back seat of Ayame's Solara. She moved the seat back into its original place.

Sango took the shotgun seat and set her carry on the floor. Ayame climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the driveway and to the airport.

* * *

A hanyou with long silver hair, dog-ears, and gold eyes carried his luggage on his shoulder in the airport. He was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt that said, "Feh." When he reached his departing gate, he found two of his other friends already there, waiting for the passengers to be called. One of his friends with long brown hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes was reading a magazine but looked highly annoyed. He was wearing long khaki shorts and a plain brown T-shirt. The hanyou's other friend had black hair that was in a small ponytail and had violet eyes. He wore a black shirt that had white lettering that said, "Do you want to bear my children?" and wore light denim jeans. He was flirting with a pretty girl.

The hanyou came over and stood in front of his friend with violet eyes. "Hey Miroku, lay off with the flirting will you?" asked the hanyou. He dropped his heavy suitcase from his shoulder and onto Miroku's foot. Miroku yelped in pain as the girl he was flirting with went away.

"Finally! I'd never think that the pervert would stop flirting constantly!" the other said.

"Dammit Inuyasha! What do you have in that suitcase anyway? Rocks?" asked Miroku, rubbing his foot.

"Feh. Save your flirting energy for the hot girls at the beach you stupid pervert." Inuyasha replied in a bored manner. He looked at his other friend and said, "Koga, what are you reading?"

"Just some stupid magazine I was reading to stop myself from listening to Miroku and that girl flirting constantly." Koga answered.

Miroku stared at Koga. "So? You're going to be flirting with tons of girls at the beach when we get there you moron." Miroku answered.

"So what? I'm saving my sexual energy until then." Koga shot back. Inuyasha snorted. He looked at the hanyou. "What's you're problem?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh.

"Flight 156842 is now boarding. I repeat Flight 156842 is now boarding." The intercom said loudly. Inuyasha and Koga hastily covered their demon ears. Miroku stood up and picked up his carry on and suitcase.

"That's our flight. We should get going." Miroku replied, stretching.

Inuyasha and Koga grabbed their plane tickets and their belongings. The three friends walked over to the entrance of the plane, presented their tickets and passports, and boarded the plane to the sunny beaches of San Diego.


	2. Meeting of Two Worlds

Chapter 2

Two Worlds Colliding

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango stepped off the plane and headed down to baggage claim in the San Diego Airport. The sun was shining brightly through the windows. The three girls were in such a good mood just talking and laughing. When they picked up their belongings from baggage claim, they rented a car and drove to the vacationing house they were going to be staying at. When Ayame parked the car, her and her childhood friends dragged their luggage to the lobby's front desk.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi. I called here about two weeks ago. We have a reservation for one of your vacationing houses?" Kagome replied to the receptionist.

She typed something into the computer. She looked up and said, "I'm sorry Ms. Higarashi but the computer says that you don't have a reservation."

"What?" yelled Kagome, Sango, and Ayame in unison.

"There must be something wrong with the computer then! I swear I called here and made a reservation!" Kagome protested.

"I'm sorry but the computer says nothing about it. I would offer to let you buy one of the vacant vacationing houses but since it's summer time, we're all booked." The lady replied.

Kagome hung her head in defeat. She and her friends turned around and sank into one of the couches. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. We don't have a place to stay and we have no where to go…" Sango said with defeat.

"This was supposed to be a fun vacation! At least a few hours into it, it already sucks!" Ayame yelled.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga, who were sitting behind the girls, stood up and walked in front of them. They had heard everything from the reservation to them not having a place to stay. "Hi, I'm Miroku Hoshi. I heard everything you said. Do you girls want to stay with us in the vacationing house we reserved?" Miroku asked. A wide perverted grin spread across his face.

Koga gave an annoyed glare at Miroku and said to the girls, "I'm Koga Wolf. Please pardon my stupid friend."

Inuyasha gave an emotionless look at Kagome, Sango, and Ayame and replied, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

Kagome stood up and shook hands with all of the boys. "I'm Kagome Higarashi. These are my friends Sango Tajiya—" She jerked her thumb at Sango—"And this is Ayame Lily." She pointed at Ayame. Both girls just waved and said a simple "Hi."

"Would you really let my friends and I stay at your vacationing house with you? For free?" asked Kagome with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Sure! But only if each of you give me a little loving." Miroku said huskily, his grin getting wider. The three girls gave Miroku a look of death and doom.

Inuyasha and Koga clamped a hand over Miroku's mouth and Inuyasha said, "Please excuse my perverted friend. You can stay with us but you don't have to have sex with this moron."

Sango raised her eyebrow and stood up. "I hope we don't have to sleep with anyone just stay in a stupid house with some ladies man pervert." She commented. Ayame stood up as well.

"You don't have to sleep with us." Koga said.

"We'll stay with you but if you ever touch us, then we will kick your asses back to where you came from." Ayame said fiercely. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome picked up their baggage and followed Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga to the place they were going to stay for the rest of their vacation. Inuyasha opened the door to find the place still in good condition. The boys threw their luggage in the room they were sharing together and shut the door.

"Can we really trust these guys?" asked Kagome. "For all we know, these guys could rape us or something." She looked around the living room. It had a normal sized TV with a DVD player and several DVDs. The place was spacious and had enough room to move. The kitchen was provided with silverware and everything.

"We have to learn to deal with them and trust them. We'd be on the streets if they didn't offer to let us stay with them." Sango replied. "And I think that the one who is most likely to rape us is that Miroku guy…"

"You're right. Let's find our rooms and unpack. Then we can hit the beach." Kagome answered. The girls slapped hands together and found their room down the hall from the boys. They immediately unpacked and dressed into their swimsuits. They gathered the stuff they needed for the beach and headed out the door.

Ayame laid the blankets down on the hot sand and set the umbrellas up so the sun didn't hit their eyes. Sango rented a surfboard and went out to the ocean as Kagome and Ayame stayed on the beach reading magazines out in the sun. Sango was surfing really well and some guys on the beach who were watching were ogling at her.

"She's really good, isn't she?" asked a voice. Ayame and Kagome looked up to see Miroku holding up a surfboard of his own. Inuyasha and Koga were with him. Inuyasha was holding his CD player and Koga had a pad of paper with a pen.

"Sango is good. She surfs a lot at the beaches of Tokyo." Ayame replied. She went back to reading her magazine and looking at all the different clothes they were selling.

"Well, let's see if Sango can match the all great Miroku!" Miroku exclaimed. He ran to the shore and began to swim out. Miroku's friends rolled their eyes. Inuyasha and Koga set up towels next to Kagome and Ayame. Inuyasha put on his headphones and began to listen to Metallica. Koga sat on his towel, checking out the girls on the beach. Ayame reached over and tore a piece of paper of the pad and took the pen out of Koga's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked. Ayame began writing something on the paper.

"What's it to you? I'm writing down all the things Ill be buying from this magazine." Ayame answered nonchalantly. Koga saw a girl pass by so he tore the pen out of Ayame's hands and scrambled up. He ran after the girl. "Dammit! I wasn't done with that pen yet!" Ayame yelled angrily. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and watched Koga begin to flirt with the pretty girl.

"Is Koga always like this?" Kagome asked questioningly.

"Yeah. He said in the airport that he was saving his 'sexual energy' for the trip." Inuyasha said with boredom. He waved the subject off and continued to listen to the blasting music of Metallica.

Kagome laughed. "Sexual energy? I think you have the most perverted friends I have ever seen." She commented. Inuyasha made no notice of her comment.

"Yeah well, I'm going to give that guy a piece of my energy that means never to take something from me when I'm using it!" Ayame said angrily.

"It's just a pen Ayame. Chill." Kagome replied. She looked at Inuyasha who was bobbing his head to the music. "How can you stay friends with wolf boy and perverted pervision, dog-boy?" Inuyasha made no reply. "Hello? I'm talking to you dog-boy!" Inuyasha didn't even move a muscle. Kagome lifted up one of Inuyasha's earphones and yelled in his ear, "You dumb dog! Why are you ignoring me!"

Inuyasha sat up hastily and yelled, "What the hell are yelling about you wench!"

"Wench? Who the hell are you calling a wench you stupid asshole!" Kagome retorted. Ayame blinked several times and got up muttering about getting a drink from the bar that was on the beach. Koga came back to hear Inuyasha and Kagome yelling in each other's faces. He ran off to get a drink at the bar as well.

Few minutes later, Ayame came back with a drink in one hand and dragging Koga along by his ear. She was muttering and threatening him in a low tone. Inuyasha and Kagome were too busy fighting to notice that their friends had returned.

Sango and Miroku came back onto the beach to join their friends. Everyone just stopped yelling and stared at Sango and Miroku. Sango was breathless with anger. Her cheeks were wet and tinted with red. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear. "Will you leave me alone you stupid pervert!" Sango screamed.

"Admit it! I beat you!" Miroku said with triumph.

"Fine, I admit it. You beat me. But that gave no reason to grab my ass!" Sango argued. She swung her surfboard at Miroku. He ducked laughing. Sango's face was flushed with anger.

"Heh. Sango, my dear, I'd love to stay and chat but my friends and I need to go get something to eat. See you at the house later." Miroku replied. He grinned at her. "Come one Inuyasha and Koga." Inuyasha and Koga stood up and followed Miroku down the beach.

The fire in Sango's eyes lit up. "I swear, Miroku is going to pay for that!"

"You're not alone Sango. I have a bone to pick with Inuyasha for ignoring me!" Kagome replied.

"I have one with Koga." Ayame said.

"You want to get even with someone, get it in the sweetest way. Revenge."


	3. Revenge on Both Sides

Chapter 3

Revenge on both Sides

"Won't this be fun?" asked Sango with a large grin. She opened the door to the boys' room and stepped inside. Her two childhood friends went in after her with their arms full of items. "You got everything?"

"Yup!" they said joyously. Ayame and Kagome set everything on Koga's bed.

"Well, do what you need to do and work fast!" Sango ordered. Ayame and Kagome playfully gave a salute to her.

As Kagome chewed her gum, she unscrewed the light bulbs in all the lamps and threw them in the trash. Kagome went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet all the way and had all the water blast out as much as it could. Kagome did the same for the bathtub. The raven-haired girl picked up they boys' tube of toothpaste and unscrewed the cap. She squirted its contents out and smeared it everywhere with toothbrushes. Kagome tarnished the bathroom mirror with their sticks of deodorant. With a sadistic smile, Kagome closed the door, with the water running.

Ayame grabbed handfuls of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga's clothes (including their underwear) and brought it out side. She took one of the thousands pins in her pocket and began to clip it up on the edge of the roof of the vacation house. Ayame put up the boy's underwear right in the front so all the pretty girls and everyone could easily see it in particular. Satisfied with her work of revenge, she went back inside. Ayame went into the kitchen with a party pack full of un-blown balloons. Slowly, she filled every one of them with large amounts of honey. She brought them back into the boys' room and carefully set them on one of the beds.

Sango grabbed one of the bundles of string off Koga's beg and began to unwind everything. She started by tying one of the end of the string at the doorknob and began to create a complicated maze with every last bundle except one. When Sango was done, she carefully made her way through the woven thread. As she got out, she ran to her own bathroom and filled a bucket up with water. Sango took it and set it down on the floor.

All three girls met up out in the hall. "We're all done." Kagome replied, a little breathless.

"Ready for the last part?" asked Ayame. Her friends cheered. "Let's go then." The teenagers went back inside. Sango opened the window and climbed out. Ayame handed her a bucket. Sango began to scoop up sand and then give it to Ayame. Ayame gave it to Kagome and she dumped everything on the floor. They did this for an hour until the whole room was filled with sand from the beach. Sango climbed back in and all three girls set the honey-filled balloons and the bucket of water above the door. Lastly, they lit a candle and set it on one of the side-tables. On a note card, they wrote:

_**"Payback is a bitch."**_

_**From, **_

_**Sango, Kagome, and Ayame **_

Then they left the room with tears of laughter. They went outside and hid at the bar on the beach. "Aren't they in for a surprise." Ayame said with pure evil glee.

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga laughed as they came back from the restaurant. They were full with food and they were extremely tipsy. They had been eating their fill as well as flirting constantly with women. Miroku's cheeks were so red from all the women he groped. Of course, Inuyasha and Koga laughed at his misfortune. Nonetheless, all of them had gotten so many numbers from attractive girls.

"Which one of these babes will you be calling?" asked Koga.

"I personally liked that one girl who yelled at me for touching her ass." Miroku answered with a grin.

"Which girl you moronic hentai?" Inuyasha snapped. "You've touched a million girls' asses!" Inuyasha and Koga laughed. Miroku smiled but it was quickly replaced with a shocked face as he stopped dead short.

Koga and Inuyasha stopped as well. "What's the matter?" asked Koga. Miroku pointed to the roof of a building. The dog demon and wolf demon followed where their friends was pointing. Finally, they understood. Their clothes, including their underwear was pinned up to the edge of the roof. Inuyasha's face turned a beet red when an attracted girl in a bikini passed by.

"Oh my! Why would a bunch of guys want to hang their Tidy Whites outside! In public!" she exclaimed. The color in Miroku's and Koga's changed to the same color of Inuyasha's.

"Those girls did this…" they snarled quietly. They quickly tore their clothes down and hastily got inside. They threw their garments on the couch.

"Kagome!"

"Ayame!"

"Sango!"

A moment of silence. None of the girls came out. They stomped over to their room and slammed the door open. It was deserted. They weren't anywhere. "You know what I'm going to do when I find Sango?" asked Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha and Koga asked in unison.

"I'm going to grope her everyday and make her pay for embarrassing us." He answered, shaking his head. They didn't reply.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

"Do you hear that?" questioned Inuyasha. His friends nodded. They all ran to their own bedroom. Miroku opened the door slightly and stuck his arm inside and flicked the light switch on. The light didn't come on. Curious why the light wasn't on, Miroku opened the door all the way. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku stepped inside only to have two things crash onto their heads!

The water from the bucket had soaked all three boys from head to toe. The other thing was sticky…and sweet. Can you take a guess? "That was HONEY!" snarled Koga. The flame from the candle was flickering with the card underneath it. "But what else is on the floor?"

"It's wet and sandy…" Miroku said slowly.

"Oh shit…those bitches took sand from the beach and it all in here!" Inuyasha yelled. "But why is it wet?" They all waked further into their dark, sandy room. Something tight and thin up to their knees appeared and tripped all of them into the sand. Since they were wet and sticky with honey, the sand had stuck onto their clothes.

Miroku raised his head and spat out sand. "Shit! What the hell was that tripped us?" he screamed. This was not getting any better by the minute, he thought.

There was a snap and Koga said, "It's string. Sango must have wounded this entire room with it."

"Sango?"

"It has her scent on it."

"Dammit! Stop wasting time!" Inuyasha demanded. He stood up and moved carefully towards the bathroom door. When he got the door open, the cascade of water from the bathtub and sink flowed out into the room. Inuyasha was thrown back own onto the sand. Miroku and Koga got more sand and water into their mouths. The water lessened and Inuyasha shouted, "Those wenches really want a beating don't they?"

"At least we know that's were the dripping came from." Koga commented as he spat the sand from his mouth.

Inuyasha was closest to the candle so he scrambled up and ran towards it. Another piece of string tripped Inuyasha and sent him flying headfirst into the side-table. "Ow…" he moaned with pain. "First the water and honey…next the damn string…then the fucking waterfall…and now this." He rubbed the top of his head.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" responded Miroku.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Inuyasha snapped. He painfully climbed up and looked at the note card the girls left. He read the message and growled, "Let's go. We need some payback on those girls for their I _nice /I _little gift.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame came from the bar, just a little tipsy. "Here is to pure sweet revenge!" Kagome toasted.

"Here, here!" Sango and Ayame replied, laughing. As they approached the house, they all saw that the clothes were taken down.

"Well, I believe our boys are home." Ayame commented. They laughed and went inside. The entire place was quiet but none of them took notice of this. Ayame opened the bathroom door and screamed with horror. Kagome and Sango looked inside with curiosity and screamed as well. The bathroom was decorated with sticker Polaroid pictures of Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku naked. Not only that, the girls' make-up was smeared on the bathroom walls. The three of them shielded their eyes at the sight.

The shower curtain was quickly drawn back and three guys, covered in sand, water, and honey jumped out and yelled, "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls shrieked. At the impact of the scare, the three of them slammed into the wall behind them and slid down to the floor.

"That's what you get for messing with us." A rough voice grumbled. It was Koga's.

"You had your revenge and we had ours." Miroku said with satisfaction.

"Let this be a lesson to you. You attack us, we will get back at you." Inuyasha whispered fiercely.


	4. More Pranks!

Chapter 4

More Pranks!

A few days after the boys and girls played their pranks on each other, the boys were at it again. After Kagome was done taking a shower, she went inside her room that she shared with Sango and Ayame. As she was drying her hair with a towel, she found her best friends sitting on her bed with a box carefully wrapped.

"What's with the box?" she asked.

"Dunno. It was delivered here while you were in the shower Kagome." Ayame said.

"Open it! Open it!" Sango responded.

Kagome took the card off the box and opened it. She began to read, "Dear, beautiful Kagome, I cannot stop thinking about you. I see your beautiful face and I just want to run to you and kiss you passionately. But there are things that are keep us apart. But this present should bring us together. I think you will be very _shocked_ of what's inside it."

They looked at each other and shrieked excitedly. "That is so romantic!" Ayame yelled.

"I know! Open the present now Kagome!" Sango screamed. Kagome quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the cover of the box. When she saw what was inside, she immediately shrieked and threw the box in the air. Sango caught it and looked inside it curiously. Then she also screamed and threw it into Ayame's arms. Ayame looked inside it and then threw the box to the side of the room. Inside was a huge cluster of cockroaches and spiders.

All three girls were screaming their heads off as they ran out of the house and over to where Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku wee laughing their head off. They stormed up to them and stopped them from running away by grabbing their hair.

"Shit! That hurts! Let go!" they yelled.

"**_YOU THREE ARE A BUNCH OF JACKASSES DOING THAT TO US TO STUPID MORONS! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!_**" they screamed in their ears.

And the boys did pay for it…

* * *

The next morning, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame got up early and filled their camera with a new roll of film. Sango stole all the numbers Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga received from girls. When they heard the shower go on, Kagome crept in quietly with the camera in her hand. She hastily pulled the shower curtain open and snapped a picture of a very shocked Miroku.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" he yelled. "Why couldn't it have been Sango to do that!"

Kagome grinned maliciously. "You'll see you perverted boy." She replied. She left the bathroom quickly, trying to hide her laughter.

A few hours later, Ayame went into the bathroom when she heard the shower turn on again. She pulled the drape back and took a picture of a very embarrassed and surprised Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Something that you're going to pay for later on." She commented slyly. She closed the bathroom door.

Afterwards, Sango knocked on the bathroom door when Koga hopped in for a shower. "Koga? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure! What do you need?" he said over the pouring water. Sango didn't answer. She opened the door and went inside the steamy place. She pulled the shower curtain open and took a picture.

"What are you doing for fucking crying out loud!" he shouted.

"Just a little something you'll find out later on." She answered. She left the bathroom and went into her own room where Ayame and Kagome were on the floor with tear of laughter.

"You ready?" Sango asked. Her friends nodded. They left the house and over to the grocery store where they developed the pictures. After they were done, they took the naked pictures of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga and went out onto the beach. Using the numbers Sango stole from the boys, they used them to track down the girls the perverted boys got their number from.

They showed it to all of them. Their reaction was the same. "Oh my word! Is _it_ usually like that?" they asked. When their job was done, they went back to the vacationing house.

"Well, I hope your happy now." Inuyasha said gruffly when they entered.

"I know. The phone's been ringing wildly with the girls we asked out saying they were not going to make it." Koga added.

"Now none of us don't have a date now!" Miroku proclaimed.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll have better luck next time." Sango said with fake pity.

"This is for that box full of disgusting bugs!' Kagome yelled.

"You wanna fight, then we can fight." Inuyasha answered.

"You're on." Ayame responded.

"It's a deal then."

* * *

A few days later, Kagome spotted Inuyasha flirting with another girl by the bar. So we went up to him and said in her most convincing voice, "So this is where you are! Here picking up tramps like her—" she pointed to the girl Inuyasha was flirting with. "—and not being able to spend time with your girlfriend!'

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

The girl raised her hands defensively. "Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend. I don't want any trouble so I'll just take my leave." She said. Before Inuyasha could say anything to stop her, she took off.

Inuyasha whirled around back to a grinning Kagome. "Is this your idea of payback?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome answered. She was a grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You asked for it!" he replied. He forcefully pulled Kagome into a kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. Kagome slapped his head and bit his tongue. Inuyasha stopped kissing Kagome. He could feel the blood in his mouth now.

"You're disgusting Inuyasha! Don't ever do that again!" she yelled. She threw his drink in his face and ran off.

* * *

Ayame lay on the beach, taking in the sun. She had her CD player on. She was listening to her favorite Dashboard Confessional, "Vindicated". (A/N: And if you didn't know before, "Vindicated" is my favorite song of all. Right before "Angelus".)

_Hope dangles on a string_  
_ Like slow spinning redemption_  
_ Winding in and winding out_  
_The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in_  
_ So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing_  
_ I am captivated, I am_

_Vindicated_  
_ I am selfish_  
_ I am wrong_  
_ I am right_  
_ I swear I'm right_  
_ I swear I knew it all along_  
_ And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well_  
_ I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear_  
_ Like the diamond in your ring_  
_ Cut to mirror your intention_  
_ Oversized and overwhelmed_  
_ The shine of which has caught my eye_  
_ And rendered me_  
_ So isolated, so motivated_  
_ I am certain now that I am_

_Vindicated_  
_ I am selfish_  
_ I am wrong_  
_ I am right_  
_ I swear I'm right_  
_ I swear I knew it all along_  
_ And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well_  
_ I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So turn_  
_ Up the corners of your lips_  
_ Part them and feel my finger tips_  
_ Trace the moment, fall forever_

_Defense is paper thin_  
_ Just one touch and I'll be in_  
_ Too deep now to ever swim against the current_  
_ So let me slip away (3x)_  
_ So let me slip against the current_  
_ So let me slip away (4x)_

_Vindicated_  
_ I am selfish_  
_ I am wrong_  
_ I am right_  
_ I swear I'm right_  
_ I swear I knew it all along_  
_ And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well_  
_ I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_My hope_  
_ dangles on a string_  
_ Like slow spinning redemption..._

Ayame was quietly singing along to the words. A shadow appeared over her. She opened her eyes to see Koga above her. "You know, you really should not sing. You suck at it." He commented.

"Bite me wolf-boy." She shot back.

"And I'm supposed to do that?" he joked.

"Just tell me what the hell you want." Ayame ordered.

"Here. You can have it." He offered. He held out a flower and thrust it into Ayame's hand.

She took it and stared at it curiously. She then held it up in front of Koga's face. A squirt of water came out and hit him in the face. "You are so childish." She said with disgust.

* * *

When night came, everyone was in the vacationing house. Sango had cooked dinner. She left the room with her food on the stove so she could put some things into the dryer. When she was gone, Miroku crept in and opened the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of hot sauce and poured the entire thing into the food. He stirred it up and left quietly as he entered. When Sango came back, she set it down on the table and called everyone to dinner.

"Everything smells alright." Inuyasha commented. He sat down next to Kagome and Koga next to Ayame. Miroku was smiling as he seated himself next to Sango

"It smells a little spicy don't you think?" asked Ayame.

"Spicy? It's not supposed to be spicy." Sango corrected. She picked up her spoon and took a taste of it. She dropped her spoon and the look in her eye meant she was going to kill someone. Miroku slyly was going to put his hand over Sango's but she picked up her knife and dove it into the wooden table, catching Miroku's sleeve. Then she picked up her dinner and dumped it all on the boy.

"Thanks for ruining that you stupid pervert!" she yelled. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"It was worth a try." He said with a small grin.

* * *

On another day, the girls had went out to do some grocery shopping to refill the fridge. When they were gone, the guys crept into their bedrooms and scattered all their clothes on the floor. They took out scissors and just began shredding and cutting.

"Why do girls have so many clothes?" Miroku asked.

"Beats me." Inuyasha answered.

When the girls came back, they were in the shock of their lives. They went inside their rooms only to find that every piece of clothing was ruined!

"My favorite blouse is destroyed!" Ayame wailed.

"My best outfit completely ruined!" Kagome screamed.

"My favorite jeans are screwed up!" Sango yelled.

"Those boys are going to pay!" they yelled at the same time. When the boys were out of their room, the girls went in and stole all their money and credit cards. The next day, they guys went to a fancy restaurant. When it was time to pay, Koga handed the waiter his credit card.

"Revenge is so sweet." he proposed.

"Hear, hear!"

The waiter came back and haned the credit card back to Koga. "I'm sorry sir but your credit card has runout of credit." he explained.

"What? That's impossible! I haven't even used this one as much!" Koga argued.

"Well, your credit was spent by three women yesterday. Their names are Sango Tajiya, Kagome Higarahi, and Ayame Lily." All three stared at each other.

"Looks like they got us back..." Miroku grumbled.

"Now I know never to ruin a woman's clothes." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Yeah. They'll waste their money on new ones..." Koga muttered.


	5. Not Accidental

Chapter 5

Not Accidental

Sango was still in her bedroom, fuming over what Miroku had done still. Ayame was washing the dishes as Kagome was lying on the couch, reading a book. The boys were on the porch sitting on the swinging bench or on the railing and just talking. Kagome could here every word the boys were saying.

"So which one of those girls in that house do you like best?" asked Miroku. "I love Sango's fiery temper."

"Miroku, you love any girl- "Koga said, beginning to count down using his fingers, "-that has a temper, that's hot, one who has a nice ass, one who has a big rack, one who has the perfect figure, and so forth." Inside, Kagome almost snorted with a mix of disgust and amusement.

"So? Is there a rule that I can't like a girl with any of those possibilities?" Miroku said.

"You mean qualities you moron." Inuyasha corrected.

"Whatever."

"What about Kagome for you Inuyasha?" questioned Koga, ignoring Miroku.

"Nah, she looks a lot like her." He answered.

"Come to think of it, she does look like her." Miroku added. "I never noticed it before."

"Maybe they're twins or sisters." Koga suggested.

"I doubt it. Kagome has too much of a temper and possessiveness to be like her." Inuyasha replied. Kagome had no clue to whom they were referring to. _I wonder who they mean…_she thought.

She got tired of reading her book so she marked her place and set it down on the coffee table. She stood up and stretched. Kagome picked up a light sweater and put it on. She opened the door and into the light on the porch.

"Where are you going?" inquired Miroku.

"For a walk. Is that a crime or something?" the girl retorted. She walked down the steps and was about walk down the street when Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll come with you. I could use some fresh air." He replied. Kagome nodded and the both of them began to walk down the street, past other vacationing houses. Neither of them spoke and they felt that the silence was acceptable.

"W…Who is 'she'?" Kagome asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard you and your friends talking about some girl who I seem to look like." Kagome explained.

'It's someone I know." Inuyasha resolved, slightly embarrassed. They walked past the shops in silence again. Did they have nothing in common at all? The quietness was really getting old. "You know, that was me."

"What?" Kagome was rather confused by what he just said.

"I was the one who wrote that letter when we sent you that box full of cockroaches and spiders." Inuyasha clarified.

"And you're telling this to me because…" Kagome still had no idea why the hanyou was telling this to her.

"Never mind." Then it finally hit her.

"Wait a minute. Did you mean everything in that letter?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I said forget about it." Inuyasha began to walk ahead of the bewildered girl. When she snapped out of her trance like state, she ran to catch up with her.

"Why are you ignoring my question even though you were the one who brought it up?"

Before Inuyasha didn't say anything because at that very moment, something came tumbling out of the sky and right above Inuyasha and Kagome's heads. When they were hit, the pain was so great that they blacked out.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome? Wake up. Kagome?" called a voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Ayame and Koga hanging above her face.

"Are you alright, Kag? Some people from a store brought you and Inuyasha home because something fell on our heads." Ayame explained. Kagome brought her hand up and felt the splintering pain, passing in and out of her head.

"My head hurts so bad…" she moaned.

"Not as bad as Inuyasha's. The people in the store said that the objects that fell on your head hit you first and then Inuyasha covered himself over you so you wouldn't receive anymore pain." Sango explained as she came into the room.

"How's…how's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"He's still unconscious." She answered simply.

"I wonder who would have done such a thing." Ayame wondered out loud. Miroku came into the room as well.

"Someone said that they saw a two girls do it. One with dark brown, almost black short, laired hair and dark brown eyes. The other had long black hair and black eyes." Miroku defined. "They also said that a group of girls were with them."

"What did they drop?" Kagome questioned.

They looked at each other silently. "A box full of rocks." They said in unison.

"ROCKS! OH HOW WONDERFUL! WHAT A WONDERFUL THING TO DROP ONTO THE STREET!" Kagome yelled. She collapsed back onto the bed from the pain from her head.

"I don't think it was accidental." Koga observed. "It was more like it was on purpose."

"Oh yeah, then who would want to do that to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango replied.

Miroku turned to Kagome. "Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Nor me." said another voice. Everyone turned to the doorway to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be up! You need to rest!" Kagome scolded.

"I was checking up to see if you were alright." He said. He walked over to Kagome and lay on her bed beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just need to lie down for a minute." He said a little drowsy. The other four turned back to each other.

"So are you saying someone might have a grudge against Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't think it could be just them." He answered. "This may be the beginning. Any one of us could be next."

"I say that at least two of us have to stick together." Ayame recommended.

Miroku hastily raised his hand. "I call being with Sango!"

Sango went red in the face. "You can't just call me you hentai!" she yelled.

"Yes I can. I was looking at you so I can call you." Miroku explained. Sango glared daggers at him.

"I guess I'm with you Ayame." Koga replied. The red head girl nodded.

"And Inuyasha with Kagome." Ayame finished. "What do you think of that guys?" No respond from the hanyou or the girl. All four turned around to see both asleep and Inuyasha's arm draped over Kagome.


	6. Held Under

Chapter 6

Held Under

The next morning, Kagome woke up under the warmth of someone's hot breath. Her migraine had lessened and she was pretty sure for the same with Inuyasha. At the thought of Inuyasha she turned her head to see Inuyasha close to her. His arm was still draped over her, and breathing softly in her face. Kagome blushed slightly at the sight of the hanyou's calm face.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to see Kagome staring back at him. "Morning Kagome." He said sleepily.

"Morning Inuyasha. How's your head?"

"Still hurts. But it's better." He answered.

They heard a sound behind them so Kagome turned her head back over to the other side and Inuyasha lifted himself up from the bed. Ayame was sitting up in her own bed rubbing her eyes. "Oh, I see both of you are awake now." She said. She bent down over the bed and slapped something. Both of them realized that it was Koga sleeping on the floor. "Get up you stupid mangy wolf."

Koga lifted his arm and was waving it. "Leave me alone, Ayame. Let me sleep." He grumbled.

Ayame punched Koga in the back and hissed, "Inuyasha and Kagome are up you know."

Koga immediately got up and looked at his best friend and the girl he was next to. "Oh. Morning."

"Why are you in here Koga?" asked Inuyasha.

"After we all saw you and Kagome and asleep on her bed, we figured that it'd be safest to have us staying in the same room. Ayame and I got more sleep than Sango and Miroku." Koga explained. He jerked his finger behind him.

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned to the right and saw that Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor asleep. Miroku had his arm around Sango's shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"They kinda look cute sleeping like that together." Kagome giggled quietly.

"We should get started for the day and not disturb those two." Inuyasha replied. He and Koga got up and went back to their own room. Kagome got up and began taking a shower in the bathroom. Ayame went into the kitchen and began to cook up breakfast.

When Kagome was done with her shower, she went into the kitchen to find Ayame and Koga there. She took a seat next to Ayame and began to load her plate up with eggs and bacon. "Where's Inuyasha?" asked Ayame.

"He fell asleep on his bed." Koga said, gulping a huge portion of food down.

"I wouldn't blame him. He must be very tired from saving Kagome last night." Ayame commented slyly. She quickly glanced at her friend to see she was blushing slightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded.

Ayame shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing." She lied. Her and Koga smiled mischievously at each other. The other girl glared at the both of them.

A few minutes later, a loud slap came from the bedroom. Sango came tearing out of the room screaming, "HENTAI!"

Miroku followed after her yelling, "Sango, my dear, I didn't mean it!" He had a red slap mark across his face as well as a perverted smile.

"DIDN'T MEAN IT MY FUCKING ASS!" Sango shrieked. She was running around the living room screaming her head off. Inuyasha poked his head out of his bedroom.

"You know, people are trying to sleep after having a box full of rocks dropped on their head." He said grumpily. Kagome, Ayame, and Koga were snickering with laughter and trying to keep it in as Sango stopped running around.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Sango replied. But as soon as she stopped running away from Miroku, he tackled her onto the couch. "**_GET OFF ME YOU HENTAI!_**" Sango bellowed.

Ayame and Koga laughed as they stood up from the table and placed their plates in the sink. "We'll be going out to the beach, Kag. Stay home and be careful of any of those dangerous pranks." Ayame replied. Kagome nodded.

"And rest." Koga added. Ayame and Koga left the kitchen laughing their head off at a Sango and Miroku who were wrestling on the floor.

* * *

Ayame was surfing on the blue sea on her surfboard as Koga was, again, flirting with women and getting their numbers. Ayame rested on her board, waiting for another wave to come. She was watching Koga getting a lot of numbers from other women. But suddenly, something happened. Without her noticing, a huge wave appeared behind her and it was going to crash down on her! Koga noticed this and immediately went out to the ocean.

"AYAME!" he yelled. Ayame looked at him weirdly. "BEHIND YOU!" She looked behind her to see that the wave was going to crash down on her and she didn't have enough time to get out of there! Ayame began to swim as fast as she could but it was too late.

The water consumed her underwater as she tried quickly to reach the surface. A pair of hands slid around the girl's neck and began to strangle her. Another pair of hands placed on her shoulders and began to push Ayame down further into the water. _I'm dying…Koga…Someone…anyone…save me…_

Koga swam out into the ocean calling Ayame's name over and over. But no response came from her. He took a deep breath and dove frantically into the water. He finally found her unconscious, slowly moving to the bottom of the sea. He grabbed her but not before seeing two shadowy figures moving away from her. Koga grabbed Ayame and brought her up to the surface.

"Ayame! Ayame!" he called to her. Nothing happened. He dragged her out onto the shore and began to do give her oxygen through her mouth (I forgot what the technique was called…). A crowd had gathered around them and were watching and muttering with concern. Several tries later, Ayame slapped Koga on the side of his head. He hovered above her and looked down.

Ayame coughed several times. "Where…where am I?" she asked.

"What happened?" Koga asked. "But no answers right now. Let's go back to the house." He helped her up and helped her into the house. When Sango, Miroku, and Kagome saw them, they instantly stopped what they were doing and went over them with concern.

"What happened to Ayame?" asked Sango.

"She was drowning when a wave crashed down on top of her." Koga explained.

"And…two girls were strangling me and drowning me further." Ayame coughed. Koga lifted her onto the couch.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku wondered. "I mean, how what did those girls look?" Sango slapped his side. "What? I didn't mean it in a perverted way."

"Sure." Sango whispered sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure that one had light brown hair and green eyes and the other had short black hair and dark blue eyes." Ayame described.

"I'm pretty sure that Sango and Miroku are going to be next." Kagome suggested. She turned to both of them. "Both of you please be careful."

Sango smiled. "Don't worry Kagome. We will."


	7. Poisonous Edge

Chapter 7

Poisonous Edge

Sango was standing outside of Miroku's bedroom grumbling. He wanted to take a walk around the place and she had to go with him. Inuyasha was still resting and Kagome was taking care of Ayame. Koga was out trying to find where the group of girls was and who they are. The door opened and Miroku stepped out.

"About time." Sango snarled.

"Patience is a virtue Sango my dear." He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. It may be a virtue but mine is running thin." She said harshly. She turned her heel and began walking to the front door. "Let's go Hoshi." Miroku followed her past a sleeping Ayame.

"Have I have ever told you that you are so beautiful?" Miroku asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, a million times. In real life and in your dreams." She answered. They began to walk past the beach and the other vacationing houses.

"Well, I'll continue saying it."

"Will you continue to if I break your jaw?" Sango asked offensively.

"Your words don't affect me. But mine affect you." Miroku said sweetly. Sango stopped walking and began throwing punches at him. Miroku jumped back and dodged them all. "Sango, my dear, I've been living in the same house with you for several weeks so therefore, I know how to evade your attacks."

Sango let out a muffled scream and began to continue walking. She was muttering several threats under her breath. Miroku followed after her with fascination. He put his arm around Sango's shoulders as they rounded a corner. Sango elbowed Miroku in the stomach angrily and stopped to look into one of the windows of a store.

"Why are you looking into the window Sango darling? See a pair of shoes you like?" he asked.

She shook her head in bewilderment. "Miroku, look through the window and tell me that my eyes aren't deceiving me." she ordered. Miroku pressed his nose against the glass and looked inside. Inside the store was a group of girls. Sango and Miroku counted at least 10 of them but among those 10, they recognized the descriptions of 4. One with short laired, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, one with long black hair and black eyes, one with light brown hair and green eyes, and the last with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you. You think those girls are the ones trying to kill us?" he replied.

"Yes! Those descriptions fit those four perfectly! But what about the other six?" Sango answered. Miroku quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let's go Sango. We can't have them catch us!" he said. He began to drag her off but Sango resisted.

"No! Miroku let go of me! I want to see what they're up to!" she exclaimed. Both pulled each other in different directions but they got nowhere.

"What is this? A new game between you two?" asked a voice. They stopped struggling to see Koga standing in front of them with a smirk on his face. Miroku and Sango began talking at once, trying to explain everything to Koga. "Shut up! I can only take so much right now! I found those girls inside that store!"

"That's why we were looking inside." Miroku replied. He and Sango began to struggle against each other's will again.

"Ok, seriously, you need to stop that because they're coming!" Koga exclaimed. He grabbed Sango and helped his best friend pull her around the corner. The store's door opened and the group of girls came out.

"Wasn't there a small group of three out here?" asked one.

"Maybe you're imagination is playing tricks on you onneesan." Another replied.

"…Maybe so…"

"You have to stop hallucinating because we have more important matters coming up. Master says the time is soon." Another girl ordered.

There was a loud trail of footsteps and the group disappeared. Koga, Sango, and Miroku poked their head from around the corner. "Oh great! They're gone! We should have followed them!" Sango said loudly.

"That was a close call…" Miroku muttered.

"You have to be more careful Sango. If you get caught, they might kill you." Koga warned.

"Kill me? How will they be able to kill me?" Sango scoffed.

"Let's see here—", Miroku counted sarcastically, "—they won't kill you by dropping a box full of rocks and they won't try and drown you when a wave crashes on you. I guess they ran out of ways to kill you!" Sango glared at Miroku.

"I think your head is full of rocks you moron." Sango said harshly.

Koga shook Miroku and Sango's shoulder. "Stop talking. And just relax." He ordered quietly.

"WHAT?" they yelled. Koga slowly pointed to something on the ground. They turned their heads to see a Black Mamba slowly slithering towards them. The three of them held their breath and didn't move at all. The poisonous snake moved towards Miroku. Miroku shifted slightly, nervous of the poisonous snake's bite. In a split second, it lurched its head and bite Miroku's ankle. He cried in pain as Sango made a move to step on it. Next, the snake bit Sango's foot and Koga was able to cut off its head using a piece of broken glass.

Miroku slid onto the cement against the wall. "Looks like this is the end…" he muttered. Sango shifted slowly on her feet, her consciousness slipping from her grip.

"No! Don't say that!" Koga yelled. He threw the broken glass to the side. "You're not going to die!"

Miroku let a wry smile escape his lips. "Koga, a bite of a Black Mamba surely means death…didn't you know that?" he explained slowly. Sango closed her eyes and fell unconscious. She fell from standing and into Miroku's lap. He looked down at her sadly. "And I won't have the opportunity to tell the beautiful Sango that I loved her…" His eyes drooped closed and went out cold.

* * *

Miroku and Sango woke up and found themselves in the girls' room. Sango was on her own bed while Miroku was on Ayame's. Everyone was there: Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Koga. Inuyasha and Kagome were shouting about something.

"YOU'RE A MIKO! HOW? WHAT? WHY?" Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA, IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! STOP SHOUTING ABOUT IT!" Kagome shouted back.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Why is everyone shouting?" he asked. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice since they didn't know that both of them were awake.

"And why aren't we dead?" Sango added.

"Why don't you ask Kagome?" Koga suggested. All of them except Ayame turned to Kagome.

"ok…here's what happened…" Kagome began.

* * *

_The door opened and Koga came in with Sango draped over his shoulder and Miroku being dragged by Koga. Ayame immediately stood up from the couch and went over to Koga to help him. "Oh my word! What happened?" she asked anxiously. _

"_A Black Mamba snake bit them on their foot and they might die!" Koga answered quickly. They brought them into the girls' room and set them on the beds. _

"_Did those girls do this?" she asked._

"_Not sure." _

_Inuyasha and Kagome came into the room, their face filled with concern. "There's nothing we can do. A bite from a Black Mamba on their foot or ankle means they'll die in at least 4hours!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome said nothing. She walked over to Sango and placed her hand on the bite mark. _

_A white light shone beneath her hand. Kagome removed her hand and to Koga and Inuyasha's amazement, the wound was gone. Kagome did the same to Miroku, the white light shining and then revealing the disappeared bite._

"_Both of them should be awakening shortly. The poison from snake's fangs has vanished from their body as well." Kagome replied quietly. Inuyasha stared at her with bewilderment._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Kagome finished.

Inuyasha rotated to Ayame and Sango. "Did the both of you know that Kagome was a miko?" he asked. Both of them turned their heads away guiltily. "Why didn't any of you tell us!'

"Oh and what? Is it so vital that we tell you everything about our past life?" Sango asked angrily.

"Sango, it's ok. I'm fine with people knowing that I'm a miko." She said quietly. She faced Inuyasha. "The reason why I'm a miko is because my family are guarders of the shrine back in Japan. My mother and her mother and her mother before her were mikos. I'm not ashamed by it." The three boys exchanged worried looks.

"What's with the looks?" Ayame questioned.

"Nothing." Koga said.

A loud bang came from the basement of the house. Everyone quickly turned their head towards the door. "What was that?" Miroku asked, alerted by the sound.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Kagome responded. She grabbed her flashlight and hurried out the door.


	8. From the Top to the Bottom

Chapter 8

From the Top to the Bottom

Kagome found the door to the basement next to the refrigerator in the kitchen. She turned on the flashlight and went inside. The place had a stink so horrible that it made Kagome want to choke. _What is that horrible smell? _Kagome thought. She proceeded cautiously further into the dark room. She heard something move behind her quickly.

She spun around to see who it was. She saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. She gasped with fear. The pair of red eyes moved away from its spot and into the light of Kagome's flashlight. It was just a rat.

"Ok…it's just a rat Kagome…Just calm down. Just calm down…" she said to herself. She walked on into the dark basement, trying to slow down her beating heart. She heard the sound again and knew it was coming from up above. Kagome looked up to see a shadow with something shiny in her hand.

Before Kagome could shine her flashlight at the person, they dropped the item right above her head! A strong body tackled her to the ground and out of the range from whatever was dropped. It landed with a clatter. She pointed the flashlight to the shadowy figure. All she saw was long black hair that quickly went out of sight.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked her savior. It was Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shaky…" she answered. Her body was shaking. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I knew something was going to happen so I followed you." He explained.

"I'm glad you did…I would have been dead before anyone could find me…" Kagome muttered. She buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. He could smell her salty tears seeping through his shirt.

_This moment reminds of last time he sent his minions…_Inuyasha thought.

Kagome raised her fist and began to pound Inuyasha's shoulder. "I hate those girls! Why are they doing this! I want to know why!" she screamed. Inuyasha closed his eyes and held Kagome tighter. _I won't let anything happen to you Kagome…It won't turn out like with her… _he said in his mind.

"I know, Kagome. You're not alone. Miroku, Ayame, and the rest of them want to know why as well." Inuyasha said soothingly. "Come on. Let's clean up upstairs."

Kagome pulled away. "No, not yet. I want to see what they dropped." She went over the spot where she was standing before and looked down. There, lying on the floor was a very sharp butcher knife. "That girl dropped this on me…?" Kagome asked. She frowned.

"Now their dropping weapons on us? They get more lethal every time." Inuyasha commented. Kagome grabbed his hand and began to pull him back upstairs.


	9. Everyone's Pasts and Secrets

Chapter 9

Everyone's Pasts and Records

"I've had enough of these pranks!" Kagome yelled when she and Inuyasha got back from the basement. Her and Inuyasha's faces was sweaty and a little ashen. "I swear I saw one of those girls drop a butcher knife on me!"

Sango and Ayame immediately stood up. "They dropped a butcher knife on you!" they asked in unison.

"Kagome would have died if I didn't push her out of the way." Inuyasha replied. "They are behind every attack they pulled on us."

"We need to find out who they are and what they want." Koga said quietly. Ayame turned to him.

"And how are we going to do that genius?" she retorted.

"I've seen them hang out on the beach nearby. One of us could talk to the or something." Koga answered. All heads turned to Miroku.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll be the one to talk to them." Kagome said. "Starting tomorrow morning."

"What! I'm not going to talk to a bunch of girls that trying to kill us!" Miroku yelled. "And if I'm going to do it then at least have someone with me!" All heads turned to Sango this time.

"Ah, hello no!" she protested. "I'm not going to do this!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga and Ayame grinned maliciously at each other. Koga and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pushed him into their room. Despite Sango's screams of protests, Kagome and Ayame took hold of her arms and literally dragged her into the bathroom.

* * *

"I swear, you guys are going to pay for this," Sango threatened. It was the next day and she was sitting at the bar with Kagome. Ayame and Koga were lying on the beach, going to cover Miroku's back. Inuyasha was going to meet up with Kagome at the bar but he had to do something first. "I can't believe you're actually going to make me do this with the pervert…"

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with his CD player in his hand. "Looks like you sure took your anger out on Kagome." He looked at Kagome's bandaged hand. Sango glared at the hanyou with eyes of stone.

* * *

"_Kagome Higarashi! Ayame Lily! Get your damn hands off me!" Sango yelled as her friends dragged her into the bathroom. _

_Ayame locked the door behind them while Kagome sat Sango onto the toilet. "You're going to do this whether you like it or not Sango Tajiya!" they screamed at the same time._

"_And you're going to stay in this bathroom until tomorrow morning." Ayame replied. _

"_Fuck no!" Sango shrieked. She tried to get away but Kagome held her back. Ayame unlocked the door and ran out to the boys' room. She hammered on the door until Koga opened it. _

"_What do you need Ayame?" he asked._

"_Do any of you have rope? Sango is trying to get loose." Ayame answered. _

_From the bathroom, they heard Kagome yell, "OW YOU BITCH! YOU BIT ME!"_

_Koga shifted his position slightly. Ayame was able to see into their room to see that Inuyasha was tying Miroku to a chair. Inuyasha tied the final knot and handed the remaining rope to her. "Here Ayame. You can have the rest of this." _

_"Thanks." _

* * *

Kagome spotted Inuyasha's CD player with him. "What is that for? We have a mission to do and we need everyone's focus on deck." Kagome responded.

"You think I didn't know that? I was able to construct my CD player to record anything that is said into a speaker and onto a blank CD. Miroku has the speaker hidden in his hair." Inuyasha explained.

"Good work Inuyasha." Kagome congratulated. The both of them slapped their hands together.

Sango threw her hands in the air. "Hello? I still don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" she assumed angrily.

"After Miroku is done talk to those girls for a while, you're going to go over there and pretend you're his girlfriend." Inuyasha instructed. Sango ordered a Shirley Temple and cussed the alphabet in English and Japanese as she drank it.

Miroku went up to the group of girls nervously. What would he say? "Well, hello ladies." He began.

They looked up at him and stared at him with a weird look. _They know that it's me…They know that they're supposed to kill me…_Miroku thought, getting even more nervous. The two girls that dropped the rocks on Inuyasha and Kagome looked suspiciously at him.

"So why don't you introduce yourselves. I'm Miroku Houshi." He replied with a fake smile.

"I'm Kesshou." One of the girls began. She had long wavy blond hair with cat ears on the top of her head. She also had large bold green eyes. "This is my younger sister Aki." Aki looked so much like Kesshou that it was hard to tell them apart. _Kesshou…she's the one who asked her friends if we were outside the store they were in. And Aki must have been the one to call her 'onneesan'._Miroku presumed.

"I'm Sayo Ui." Another replied. She had mid length dark brown hair and the same color eyes.

"I'm Reishi, Sayo's sister." She had shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing heavily tinted sunglasses but Miroku could see that she had one brown eye and one green eye. _She's the one who told the others that 'more important matters were coming up'…I wonder what they mean…_

"Hiroshi Yamatori." It was the girl with laired dark brown hair and matching eyes. She looked a lot like Sayo though her hair was shorter and her skin was slightly lighter.

"Sandera Ton." Said the girl next to Hiroshi. She was the other one who helped Hiroshi in dropping those rocks. She had long black hair and black eyes. Something about her cold stare sent chills down Miroku's spine.

"I'm Chione Tamesis." Said another girl. She had wavy black hair and dark eyes.

"The name's Kameko." A girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes spoke up. She pointed to the girl beside her. "This is my best friend Megan." Megan had light brown hair and green eyes. Just by looking at the both of them, he knew they were the ones who tried to drown Ayame in the ocean.

"Well, all of you have wonderful names to match your faces." He replied. Sandera, Hiroshi, Kesshou, and Sayo rolled their eyes as the others kept blank, bored faces on. The he heard his name being called.

"Miroku! Oh Miroku!" the person called. He turned his head to see Sango walking towards him. His jaw dropped when he saw her appearance at first sight. Sango's sleek and shiny hair was left down and crimped expertly. She was wearing a hot pink bikini with a silky black skirt decorated with hot pink flowers. She had shiny lip gloss on her lips, slight blush on her cheeks, and pink eye-shadow.

"Sa…Sango! What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, gawking at her beauty. She lightly pressed her lips to his for a moment and then broke of his grasp. He could taste her raspberry lip gloss and smell her sweet perfume of wild strawberries.

"Miroku, did you forget the time? It's nearly time for our reservation dinner." She replied with a smile. Sango was acting out her best fake cheeriness to fool the group of girls. Sango pretended just to notice them. "Oh, did you meet new friends?"

"Um…yeah." Miroku replied. For the first time, he took his eyes off Sango and introduced them all to his "girlfriend". They each smiled and waved politely at Sango, though Sango and Miroku knew they were faking it. Both of them said their good-byes and made their way back to the vacation house.

"Do have anything on those girls now?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha and Koga are checking their records out now." Sango answered. Miroku couldn't tear his eyes off the women net to him. "What?"

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful right now?" he purred.

"Oh, lay off the flattery!" she ordered.

"I wasn't just saying it." Sango blushed as she was taken back a bit. "And what was that kiss for anyway?"

"It is such as a thing called acting." Sango retorted. She unlocked the door to the house and the both stepped inside. Sango was about to go off to join her friends in the boys' room when Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a minute Sango." He said. She stopped and Miroku walked over to her. He gently put both his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't struggle because she was so surprised by how gentle he could be. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They finally broke away and all Sango could do was look away and blush. Miroku smiled at her cute reaction and went around her and into the boys' room. After a several minutes, Sango went inside.

"What do we have?" asked Sango.

"We've scouted Kesshou and Aki Mori's records only to find out that they're cat demons with a very bad record." Inuyasha answered. He was sitting at the desk typing furiously on Koga's laptop. "They've stolen money, vandalized street corners, harassed people, drank alcohol, and other things that any Juvenile Delinquent would do."

"But hold on a minute. Those records said that Kesshou and Aki were 18." Ayame pointed out.

"They are 18. Those skeletons were when they were minors of the law. Since those cat demons turned into legalized adults, they've had a clean record." He answered. "Here are Reishi and Sayo Ui." Everyone looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Looks like Reishi has a record for stealing and getting away with it. And Sayo has one for vandalism, drinking, and knife fights with other gangs." Kagome said. "Do any of you know what we're dealing with?"

"This is so bad. Any of us could be killed…" Sango mumbled. Inuyasha typed up two more records.

"These next two are among the worse that the other four. These are of Hiroshi Yamatori and Sandera aka Shinji Ton. Hiroshi Yamatori, Age 17, record of illegal drag races, vandalism, underage drinking, and smoking illegal pot. Sandera aka Shinji Ton—oh my word…"

"What?" asked Kagome.

"That girl Shinji looks like Kikyo…" he said quietly.

"You mean our childhood friend…?" asked Miroku.

"You mean your ex-girlfriend Kikyo…?" Koga questioned.

"Yeah…that Kikyo…"

"Who's Kikyo?" the girls asked with annoyed unison. Inuyasha said nothing. He stood up and walked out the door.

Koga took the seat in front of the laptop and read off the rest of Shinji's records. "Record of illegal drag races, vandalism, providing alcohol to minors, and several accounts of murder." He read off.

"Murder?" inquired Miroku. Koga nodded. "She sounds like the worst."

"She is. Kinbari and Chione both have accounts of drinking, selling alcohol, vandalism, illegal drag races, and knife fights. Only Chione has the record of stealing other people's cars and then wreaking them. Kameko and Megan have the records of creating weapons of harm and destruction and stealing. Hiroshi, Sayo, Kesshou, Aki, and Kinbari have drunk while being underage. Hiroshi and Chione also have a record of attempted murder on several people." Koga explained.

"We have to be careful now. Now that we know what more we're dealing with, these girls are very dangerous." Ayame warned.

"With a dangerous background, we can no longer take any chances." Miroku added. All five of them heard a knock at the door that made them jump. Kagome got up to get it.

When she opened the door, she saw a youkai with long silver hair and gold eyes and a woman with black hair in a high ponytail with feathers. Her eyes were a shocking ruby red color as she was fanning her self with a fan. "Hello, is Inuyasha Taisho here? My name is Sesshomaru Taisho, his brother, and this is my girlfriend Kagura." the youkai asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. He went out for a walk. But may I please take a message for him?"

Sesshomaru said, "Mind if come in? This is really important. He's found out where we are and he's coming after us!"


	10. Revealed

Chapter 10

Revealed

"Excuse me?" asked Kagome. She cocked her head to the side, utterly confused.

"He's found out where we are and he's bound to come after us!" Sesshomaru repeated anxiously.

"Just who is 'he'?" Kagome asked. _Inuyasha must be hiding something from us that we don't know. _Kagome thought.

Miroku, Koga, Sango, and Ayame poked their heads out of the boys' room to see what was going on. "Sesshomaru! Kagura! What are you doing here?" Miroku and Koga asked in unison.

Kagome turned to the boys. "You know these two?" she questioned.

They ignored her question and said, "Come in." Sesshomaru and Kagura came in and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Koga said.

"You know the reason we're here Koga. We each get on with our own lives until we show up in another's. It's because of 'him'." Kagura answered nonchalantly. Miroku and Koga's faces fell.

"Are you sure for real?" Miroku replied. Kagura and Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome was getting tired of being left in the dark. Her temper was about flare if someone didn't explain. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screamed. Sango and Ayame also wore annoyed faces. They felt the same thing as Kagome.

"You want to know?" Sesshomaru asked. The girls eagerly nodded. "Then sit down since this is going to be a long story." Koga, Ayame, and Miroku sat down on the coffee table as Sango and Kagome pulled up chairs.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Shikon No Tama?" asked Miroku. Sango and Ayame shook their heads.

"I have. My grandfather told it to me and my brother many times before when we were at the shrine." Kagome answered.

"Well, the legend is known rarely among the Japanese now." Koga commented.

"The legend of the Shikon No Tama states about a Jewel made up of four spirits. Aramitama, Kusimitama, Nagimitama and Sakimitama. Or also known as courage, wisdom, friendship, and love." Kagura explained. "Well, the Jewel has always been passed down from a family of mikos."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kikyo Priestess's family was the one who has possessed it for generations." He replied. Before he could go any further, Miroku and Koga stopped him.

"Before we go on further with the story, you should know something about Kikyo." Koga cut in.

"Good. Because we've been wondering who this Kikyo is." Sango responded.

"Anyhow, Kikyo and Inuyasha became good friends when they were pretty young. When they got older, they wanted to try out dating so they did. But then they thought it seemed too weird so they broke up." Miroku added.

"Is that all?" asked Ayame.

"Should be."

Sesshomaru shot the boys a cool stare. "Can we continue?" They gestured at him. "Anyway, Kikyo and her family gave the Shikon No Tama to us, the Taisho's."

"This is where 'he' comes in. 'He' is actually my cousin Naraku. He was always smart and the top of his class. It wasn't until I began dating Sesshomaru…" Kagura responded.

"What happened?" Ayame inquired.

"Well, Naraku learned that the Taisho's kept the Jewel with them. He researched about it and came across the legend. He became very insane about it and began to plot ways to steal it." She answered.

"Because of the Jewel's power to make a very deep desire come true." Kagome commented.

"That's right. Kikyo learned of his scheme so she told us of it." Sesshomaru added.

"So Kikyo, her younger sister Kaede, and their mother Midoriko did a sacred ritual to protect the Shikon No Tama. They sealed it into one of us for safe keeping." Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha." the girls said together.

"And the catch was that only another miko, not Kikyo, Kaede, or Midoriko, could take it out of his body." he finished.

"We've been spending the past 3 years running away from him as well." Koga remarked.

"I have a question. How would you know when Naraku has found you?" Ayame asked.

"Mostly on my part. I know the ways of how my dear cousin works." Kagura answered. "He usually sends his minions to come after us."

The front door opened and Inuyasha came in. "Hey, any of you know why my brother's car is outside?" he asked. He looked around the room, spotting the new visitors. "Has he found us?"

"Yes he has Inuyasha. We have to get out of here now." Sesshomaru commanded.

The hanyou nodded. "Miroku, Koga. Pack up your clothes now. We have to leave as quickly as possible." He ordered. Then he turned to the girls. "You have to pack up as well."

"We have to leave as well! No way Inuyasha Taisho!" Kagome screamed, getting up. "This is your problem with Naraku and not ours!" She gestured to her friends and herself.

"You fool! I'm sorry to tell you this but you have to leave as well! When Naraku finds us with other people who know about our situation, he plans to drag us into this! Now you have to go with us if you want to live unless you want to stay here and die!" Inuyasha argued.

"Forget it!"

"Stop arguing! We're being watched!" Sesshomaru roared.

"What?" everyone asked. Before anything else happened, a deafening sound echoed through the room, shattering everything. They all tried to cover their ears to block out the noise. When everyone fell to the floor unconscious, ten people stepped out of the shadows.

One of them took out a cloth filled with chloroform. It was placed on each one of their noses so they inhaled it and lost more of their consciousness. "Great job Hiroshi, Shinji, Kameko, and Megan. That sound sure was deafening." Reishi commented slyly.

Kinbari laughed. "It was so powerful that it began to give off waves out of their pathetic minds." Her, Chione, and Sayo took rope and tied it around their wrists and ankles.

"Their mind was so poorly guarded." Megan replied with a smirk. "Only made the job easier."

Kesshou finished putting them into a deep sleep. "This should hold them off for a while."

"It should be enough for the trip back to the base." Chione said.

"All that hard work finally paid off." Sayo commented.

Kesshou and Aki picked up Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku and began to carry them out of the house. They each put them into four different vans. With their powerful telekinetic powers, Hiroshi and Shinji levitated Kagura and Kagome out to the van as well. Kagome was placed in with Inuyasha and Kagura with Sesshomaru. Sayo and Kinbari dragged Sango and Ayame out as well.

Reishi let out a laugh. "Master Naraku will be sure to be pleased with our work." She assumed. Two of them each got into each of the four vans and Reishi and Sayo got into Sesshomaru's car and led them to their destination.


	11. In the Belly of the Beast

Chapter 10

Revealed

"Excuse me?" asked Kagome. She cocked her head to the side, utterly confused.

"He's found out where we are and he's bound to come after us!" Sesshomaru repeated anxiously.

"Just who is 'he'?" Kagome asked. _Inuyasha must be hiding something from us that we don't know. _Kagome thought.

Miroku, Koga, Sango, and Ayame poked their heads out of the boys' room to see what was going on. "Sesshomaru! Kagura! What are you doing here?" Miroku and Koga asked in unison.

Kagome turned to the boys. "You know these two?" she questioned.

They ignored her question and said, "Come in." Sesshomaru and Kagura came in and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Koga said.

"You know the reason we're here Koga. We each get on with our own lives until we show up in another's. It's because of 'him'." Kagura answered nonchalantly. Miroku and Koga's faces fell.

"Are you sure for real?" Miroku replied. Kagura and Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome was getting tired of being left in the dark. Her temper was about flare if someone didn't explain. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screamed. Sango and Ayame also wore annoyed faces. They felt the same thing as Kagome.

"You want to know?" Sesshomaru asked. The girls eagerly nodded. "Then sit down since this is going to be a long story." Koga, Ayame, and Miroku sat down on the coffee table as Sango and Kagome pulled up chairs.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Shikon No Tama?" asked Miroku. Sango and Ayame shook their heads.

"I have. My grandfather told it to me and my brother many times before when we were at the shrine." Kagome answered.

"Well, the legend is known rarely among the Japanese now." Koga commented.

"The legend of the Shikon No Tama states about a Jewel made up of four spirits. Aramitama, Kusimitama, Nagimitama and Sakimitama. Or also known as courage, wisdom, friendship, and love." Kagura explained. "Well, the Jewel has always been passed down from a family of mikos."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kikyo Priestess's family was the one who has possessed it for generations." He replied. Before he could go any further, Miroku and Koga stopped him.

"Before we go on further with the story, you should know something about Kikyo." Koga cut in.

"Good. Because we've been wondering who this Kikyo is." Sango responded.

"Anyhow, Kikyo and Inuyasha became good friends when they were pretty young. When they got older, they wanted to try out dating so they did. But then they thought it seemed too weird so they broke up." Miroku added.

"Is that all?" asked Ayame.

"Should be."

Sesshomaru shot the boys a cool stare. "Can we continue?" They gestured at him. "Anyway, Kikyo and her family gave the Shikon No Tama to us, the Taisho's."

"This is where 'he' comes in. 'He' is actually my cousin Naraku. He was always smart and the top of his class. It wasn't until I began dating Sesshomaru…" Kagura responded.

"What happened?" Ayame inquired.

"Well, Naraku learned that the Taisho's kept the Jewel with them. He researched about it and came across the legend. He became very insane about it and began to plot ways to steal it." She answered.

"Because of the Jewel's power to make a very deep desire come true." Kagome commented.

"That's right. Kikyo learned of his scheme so she told us of it." Sesshomaru added.

"So Kikyo, her younger sister Kaede, and their mother Midoriko did a sacred ritual to protect the Shikon No Tama. They sealed it into one of us for safe keeping." Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha." the girls said together.

"And the catch was that only another miko, not Kikyo, Kaede, or Midoriko, could take it out of his body." he finished.

"We've been spending the past 3 years running away from him as well." Koga remarked.

"I have a question. How would you know when Naraku has found you?" Ayame asked.

"Mostly on my part. I know the ways of how my dear cousin works." Kagura answered. "He usually sends his minions to come after us."

The front door opened and Inuyasha came in. "Hey, any of you know why my brother's car is outside?" he asked. He looked around the room, spotting the new visitors. "Has he found us?"

"Yes he has Inuyasha. We have to get out of here now." Sesshomaru commanded.

The hanyou nodded. "Miroku, Koga. Pack up your clothes now. We have to leave as quickly as possible." He ordered. Then he turned to the girls. "You have to pack up as well."

"We have to leave as well! No way Inuyasha Taisho!" Kagome screamed, getting up. "This is your problem with Naraku and not ours!" She gestured to her friends and herself.

"You fool! I'm sorry to tell you this but you have to leave as well! When Naraku finds us with other people who know about our situation, he plans to drag us into this! Now you have to go with us if you want to live unless you want to stay here and die!" Inuyasha argued.

"Forget it!"

"Stop arguing! We're being watched!" Sesshomaru roared.

"What?" everyone asked. Before anything else happened, a deafening sound echoed through the room, shattering everything. They all tried to cover their ears to block out the noise. When everyone fell to the floor unconscious, ten people stepped out of the shadows.

One of them took out a cloth filled with chloroform. It was placed on each one of their noses so they inhaled it and lost more of their consciousness. "Great job Hiroshi, Shinji, Kameko, and Megan. That sound sure was deafening." Reishi commented slyly.

Kinbari laughed. "It was so powerful that it began to give off waves out of their pathetic minds." Her, Chione, and Sayo took rope and tied it around their wrists and ankles.

"Their mind was so poorly guarded." Megan replied with a smirk. "Only made the job easier."

Kesshou finished putting them into a deep sleep. "This should hold them off for a while."

"It should be enough for the trip back to the base." Chione said.

"All that hard work finally paid off." Sayo commented.

Kesshou and Aki picked up Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku and began to carry them out of the house. They each put them into four different vans. With their powerful telekinetic powers, Hiroshi and Shinji levitated Kagura and Kagome out to the van as well. Kagome was placed in with Inuyasha and Kagura with Sesshomaru. Sayo and Kinbari dragged Sango and Ayame out as well.

Reishi let out a laugh. "Master Naraku will be sure to be pleased with our work." She assumed. Two of them each got into each of the four vans and Reishi and Sayo got into Sesshomaru's car and led them to their destination.


	12. Meeting with Naraku

Chapter 12

Meeting with Naraku

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hissed. Naraku took no note of them.

"Well, Kagura. So nice to see you again. Still hanging around trash like this?" he asked. When he said 'trash', he looked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru desperately tried to break free but Aki kept her hold strong.

"What the fuck do you want Naraku?" Kagura asked offensively.

"Tsk. Tsk. Dear cousin do you really want something dear to you to be killed? I know you can't stand to see that." He replied.

Kagura tried pulling away from Hiroshi's grasp. "What does that mean!" she demanded.

Naraku chuckled. "You'll see dear Kagura." He walked over to Kagome. "Well, this must be the miko I've heard so much about. You were the one who removed the poison from Kesshou and Aki's black mambas." Naraku commented. Kagome glared at the demon in front of her.

"Where are we in the first place?" Kagome asked, trying to control her rising temper.

"In Japan." He answered simply. Without even knowing, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were back in the country they were born in.

"Hm. I want those four—" he pointed to Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga, "—to be put back into their chambers. Make sure they are under heavy surveillance. I have no use for them right now."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Chione, Megan, Kameko, and Kinbari said together.

"You all will be rewarded greatly for your hard work." He said.

"Thank you Master Naraku." They repeated. Then they took Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga away.

"Now, getting down to business, I want the Shikon No Tama." Naraku demanded to Inuyasha.

"You will never have it! I'll never hand it to someone with the likes of you!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku shrugged. "I'll make you a deal half-breed. You give me the Jewel and I'll release your precious Kikyo." He answered. He snapped his fingers. "Reishi, bring her here." Reishi stepped out of the shadows and went over to a door. She opened it and grabbed someone inside. Reishi dragged her out and into the light. There, was the Kikyo that Kagome had heard so much about. Her hair was raven black but it was matted and dirty. Kikyo's brown eyes were full of pain.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. He looked up to Naraku with angry eyes. "If this is one of your sick games I'm not going to fall for it! I'm pretty sure that Kikyo Priestess is dead!"

"Kikyo isn't dead. Though I do wish I could be the one to finish her off." Reishi commented.

"Reishi, Kesshou. Let go of Inuyasha and Kikyo and let them see that everything here is real." Naraku ordered. Both girls did as they were told. Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo and embraced her. (A/N: If you think that Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to get together then YOU'RE WRONG! They are just friends in this story.) Kagome could feel a pang of jealously hit her.

_This Kikyo is alive and real in every way! _Inuyasha thought. "Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha…it's really you!" she replied, hugging him back.

Reishi rolled her eyes. "Oh my Kami…That is so sappy." She commented rudely. The girls and herself laughed at the cruel joke.

"Inuyasha, give me the Jewel and you can have the woman you're hugging back. And all of your friends will be freed." Naraku said.

"And if I decline?"

"Then both women will suffer."

Shinji let go of Kagome and punched her forcefully in the stomach. She collapsed from the blinding pain. As she gasped for air, blood was coughed up onto the floor. "So pathetic that a miko would bleed easily just from one punch." Shinji responded ruefully.

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you alright?" he anxiously asked.

Kagome coughed up more blood. "I have not felt this sort of pain before…" she managed to answer. Reishi grabbed Kikyo and threw her onto the ground. She kicked her side so hard that Kikyo could not get back up again.

"I am serious Inuyasha. I mean what I say. I'm not playing any games now." Naraku said hotly. "Kagome, get me the Shikon No Tama in his body!"

Kagome struggled to get to her feet. "How do you know that I can get it for you?"

"I know the legend of the Shikon No Tama by heart. Only a miko except Kikyo, Kaede, and Midoriko can remove the jewel from the half-breed's body." Naraku assumed.

Again, Kagura and Sesshomaru began to struggle from Aki and Hiroshi's grip. "Kagome! Don't do it! Don't remove the Jewel!" she screamed.

"Hold your tongue Kagura!" Naraku ordered loudly. He snapped his fingers again. "Sayo, bring the other one out." Sayo came out of the shadows like Reishi did. She went over the door and opened it. She grabbed someone and dragged the person out.

"Let Rin go! Let Rin go! Rin's daddy and mommy won't be happy with you!" a little girl about 6 years old screamed. She had long black hair and a part of it was up in a ponytail in a corner and she had dark brown eyes.

Sesshomaru and Kagura stared at the girl with fear in their eyes. "Now, both of you, none of you want your precious daughter to be harmed do you?" Naraku asked.

"Daddy! Mommy! Don't let Uncle Naraku hurt Rin!" Rin screamed. Tears were brimming in her eyes has Sayo gripped the girl's wrist even harder.

"Don't do it…don't harm her Naraku! She's your niece!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Your own flesh and blood!"

"I'm getting sick of you. Aki, Hiroshi. Take these two back to their chambers with the others and get them out of my sight." He demanded. "Sayo, put the girl back in her cage." Sayo did as she was told, dragging the screaming girl back.

When Sesshomaru and Kagura were gone, Naraku impatiently turned to Kagome. "My patience is running thin wench. Do it or you'll friends will die." He commanded angrily.

Kagome let several tears escape her eyes as she slowly walked over to Inuyasha. Kikyo sat on the floor watching. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome made her way to him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she gasped. "I want to save my friends including you…" Inuyasha's eyes widened further with horror.

Kagome could feel the calling voice of the Jewel, beating inside of Inuyasha's body. She placed her hands on Inuyasha's heart and closed her eyes. As if her hands were magnets, the Shikon No Tama began to tear through to her hands. Inuyasha cringed with pain as if his heart began to break. Kikyo's eyes began to create tears. A loud alarm rang out through the speakers, breaking Kagome's concentration. Her eyes snapped open and stopped what she was doing. Sesshomaru burst through the door holding a gun.

"Get down dammit!" he ordered. Inuyasha tackled Kagome down to the ground. Sesshomaru shot the bullets at Reishi but she ducked and ran after Naraku. Sesshomaru shot another round of bullets at Naraku but Shinji stepped in front of them. She used her telekinesis and stopped the round in midair. Naraku and Reishi disappeared into the shadows. Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga ran through to the doorway and joined Sesshomaru. Miroku was holding a baseball bat and Sango with a katana. The alarm stopped ringing and Kagura was last to join the others.

"Tsk. Goddamn alarm slowed me down." She muttered angrily. She had her tessen back in her hands. (A/N: If any of you don't know what a tessen is then I'll tell you. It's a fan with a sharp edge that's used by kunoichi. When the fan is closed, it's used to club people.)

"Where did Naraku go?" Koga asked. All their clothes were full of ashes and dirty. They must have climbed through the air vent to escape their prison.

"He went into those shadows!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kagome helped her up. Kikyo looked so tired that she could barely stand. A bright light shone around Kikyo and all her cuts and bruises disappeared. It was the work of both mikos' powers.

"We have to catch up with him them!" Sango decided.

"If you want to get to Naraku, you have to get through us first!" someone yelled.


	13. From the Heart

Chapter 13

From the Heart

Everyone looked up to see Chione, swinging her glaive on a balcony above. Her friends and partners were beside her, wearing looks of disgust as they looked down. Shinji opened a power box and flipped some switches up. The lights came on, giving sight to everyone. All nine girls jumped off the balcony and did a flip before landing smoothly on the ground.

Some of the girls were sporting several cuts and bruises on their body. While Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome were in the room with Naraku, that's what must have happened outside. Hiroshi was sporting several cuts on her body and a black and blue cheek. Kameko had a dark bruise on her right shoulder while Chione had a bleeding cut on her left cheek.

"Where is Naraku!" Sango demanded.

"He's in the door behind us, getting ready to escape. Reishi's with him as well." Chione answered.

"How come she's not here, getting ready to fight with us?" Miroku asked.

"Because she's Naraku's favorite minion. Not to mention that she resembles Naraku's deceased wife CK." Hiroshi replied. She held up her weapon, twin kodachi blades. "Enough talk."

Sesshomaru held the gun up. "Inuyasha, get your friends out of here. Kagura and I can take care of these bitches." He ordered. Kagura unraveled her tessen, its sharp blade glinting in the light. Inuyasha and his friends were about to leave through the door but Kesshou and Kameko were blocking the door. To the right of them were Chione and Shinji and Sayo, Kinbari, and Megan to the other. Aki and Hiroshi guarded Sesshomaru and Kagura from getting to the door Naraku was behind.

"None of you are going anywhere." Kesshou replied.

"We'll have to see about that." Inuyasha answered. He rushed at Kesshou, claws outstretched. Kesshou sidestepped and swung the back of her fist at him. Inuyasha ducked and tackled the ferocious cat demon to the ground. She lifted her feet and kicked the hanyou off. Kesshou stood up and held up her claws, which were shining a poisonous green. Inuyasha rushed at Kesshou again. She drew her hand back and poison emitted from it and headed directly for Inuyasha! He ducked again but the poison hit his shoulder. The pain began to rip through his skin. The hanyou winced but didn't need telling twice. He ran to Kesshou again and she created the poison again. Inuyasha jumped over it and landed in front of the cat demon. He swung his claws at her but she defended herself by doing the same thing. They kept attacking and defending with their claws until Inuyasha tripped Kesshou to the ground. He landed a punch on her chest and then her stomach, knocking her out.

Sango and Chione swung their swords at each other but ending up missing since they each moved out of the way. Sango swung the katana on each side so Chione couldn't escape. She ducked and rammed her shoulder in Sango's stomach. Chione pushed her far enough to swing her glaive at her enemy. Sango jumped back and parried. Sango had some training with swords but not enough to master it. She thrust the katana at Chione but Chione jumped to the side and grabbed Sango's wrist. She swung her leg over Sango's arm and then brought her other leg to kick Sango's cheek. Both spun in the air for a second and then their body met with the hard ground. Both got up and resumed veering their swords at each other. Sango rammed her shoulder to Chione like she had done before and then brought her katana up, knocking Chione's glaive out of her hand. Chione lay on the ground, the blade of a tool for death right at her throat.

Miroku swerved the baseball bat at Kameko but Kameko was able to read his mind earlier for his move. She ducked and karate chopped his hand making the bat roll away. Kameko began to throw punches at Miroku. Remembering the way Sango used to punch him, Miroku dodged all of the attacks. When she realized she couldn't touch him, (A/N: Can't touch this! Dun dun dun dun! I'm joking! Continue reading…) she lunged for the bat on the ground. Miroku realized her move so he went down for the baseball bat as well. Kameko's palm enclosed on the handle but Miroku slammed his fist on her hand. Kameko angrily picked up the bat again and tried to bring it down on him. Miroku rolled away and stood up. Kameko pretended to swing the bat so Miroku would move to the side. She thrust it at him and the moved to she was directly behind Miroku. She grabbed the other end of the bat and began to choke Miroku. He elbowed her in the stomach so she was winded. When Kameko was, Miroku head-butted her in the head knocking her out.

Shinji held up her hands, revealing steel nails creating iron claws. Kagome eyes it wearily. She was no match for Shinji, so how could she defeat her? Shinji brought her steel claws on Kagome and the young miko jumped back. Kagome had nothing to defend herself with. Shinji smirked, seeing the miko defenseless. Shinji began to claw Kagome. She kept moving back, seeing how she couldn't do anything to stop her attacker. Shinji grinned evilly as she kicked the miko's feet making her trip. She was about to bring her steel claws down again when Kagome held up her hands. Her miko powers created a shield and threw Shinji back. Shinji bound back, obviously mad. She ran to Kagome, about to slash her claws again when Kagome lifted her hand as she did before. Her miko powers were stronger the second time around so they hurled Shinji onto the floor.

Koga and Ayame held up their fists as Kinbari and Sayo got in samurai fighting stance with their swords. Just as quickly as they got ready, Kinbari and Sayo rushed at Koga and Ayame. They moved at the same speed and swung at the same time. Koga and Ayame moved out of the way just in time. Kinbari and Sayo turned around so they were in opposite places. Kinbari and Sayo turned around in a full circle and turned it in a sword thrust. Koga and Ayame spun around to avoid the blades but ended up being cut on across their left arm. As their clothes were soaking up the blood, Sayo and Kinbari attacked again. Koga ducked when Kinbari thrust her sword, so he elbowed her in the stomach. Then he knocked the sword out of her hand. Ayame turned when Sayo thrust her sword. She swung her arm back and hit Sayo in the neck. Then Ayame kicked her in the back.

Aki used her super speed to run to Sesshomaru. He hastily reloaded the gun. Before Aki could raise her claws to strike, Sesshomaru shot the gun's round at her. The cat demon moved to the side each time the bullet came near her. She pushed the gun down and socked the youkai in the face. With the gun's round was gone, Sesshomaru threw the gun at Aki. She tried to sidestep but not fast enough. The gun hit her and fired a blank bullet her, penetrating her skin. He ran over to Aki and began to throw punches nonstop. Some punches hit Aki but she dodged the rest. She then scratched Sesshomaru across the face. She moved back a little and hissed at him. He faked slashing at her and then punched Aki across the cheek. Then he hit the spot in her neck that immediately put her in deep unconsciousness.

Hiroshi twirled both her blades in her hands. Kagura held up her tessen fan to cover half of her face. They both circled each other slowly, trying to make the other one start the fight. At the same time, they swung their weapons at each other. Kagura spun her tessen blade at the 17-year-old girl with each slash. Hiroshi parried with each blade alternating with each one. She then started crossed her arms and slashed. Kagura snapped her tessen close and parried. She used her closed weapon to hit the kodachi blades out of Hiroshi's hands. Then Kagura unraveled her tessen and held it at the girl's throat.

Kikyo outstretched her hands and a bow and an arrow appeared in each hand. She held fitted the arrow and took aim at Megan. The younger girl smirked and began to run in zigzag direction. Kikyo tried to take aim to shoot her arrow but she couldn't. Kikyo unfitted her arrow and got ready. When Megan was in range. When Megan was in range, Kikyo swung her bow and hurled Megan back.

Meanwhile, Naraku was getting ready to have Reishi and himself escape. When the escape shuttle was ready he turned to Reishi. "Reishi, get in now. It's time to go." He ordered.

Reishi nervously looked back at everyone fighting. "Is it ok to escape with your other minions, my friends, and leave them to die?" she asked.

"Who cares! Let them die! They were useful to me when they were scouting those brats." Naraku answered harshly. Reishi stared at him with surprised eyes. "Now get in the goddamn shuttle CK!" he yelled.

Reishi glared at her master. "What did you call me? My name is Reishi!" she said, her voice getting highly dangerous.

"I don't care what your name is CK!" he answered. "Get in!"

Reishi's hand went up to her tinted shades. "My name is Reishi!" she screamed. "You only want to save me because I remind you of your dead wife!"

Inuyasha burst into the room able to see the argument between the two. "Naraku!" he shouted. Reishi turned to look at Inuyasha and quickly tore the glasses away from her eyes. Her brown and green eyes glinted in the light, making Inuyasha lose control of his consciousness. He was under her spell.

"Inuyasha, kill Naraku!" she commanded. Inuyasha slowly advanced on Naraku. Naraku tried to escape past Inuyasha but he grabbed the demon's throat and slammed him against the wall. The hanyou's claws dug into Naraku's throat. Naraku gasped and struggled but only increased Inuyasha's power. "Finish him off now!" Inuyasha dove his clawed hand into Naraku's stomach, blood staining his hand. Then he threw him into the escape shuttle and dispersed it. Naraku was dead.

Reishi turned to Inuyasha. "Now, you half-breed, give me the Sacred Jewel." She commanded. Kagome ran into the room and saw what was going on. She ran up to Reishi and outstretched her hands. Her miko powers blasted Reishi back. She slammed against the wall and passed out.

* * *

All ten girls were placed in one of the vans. Everyone was in the hideout's parking lot. Koga closed the doors and turned to the others. "I guess that this is it." He replied.

"I guess so." Ayame said slowly. "So where are you gong to go know?"

"We might go back home…stay there for a while." Miroku suggested. "Now that Naraku is dead, we can move freely again."

Kagura and Sesshomaru were hugging their daughter, Rin. "Rin is happy! Rin is happy to be safe again!" she said joyously.

Kagura turned to the others. "We're going to be going back home and spend some time together." She answered.

"So what are you going to do with those girls?" Kagome asked.

"I'll bring them to a place where they can be able to control their powers." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded awkwardly.

Miroku outstretched his arms to Sango. "Don't I get a hug?" he asked.

"So you can touch my ass?" Sango asked.

Miroku laughed. "No, seriously. I won't this time." He begged. She rolled her eyes and hugged him. When they broke apart, she stared at him with disbelief.

"You really didn't touch my ass!" she laughed. He shrugged and laughed.

"You stay beautiful ok?" Miroku ginned and go in the car. Koga and Ayame hugged each other and lightly kissed each other. Inuyasha and Kagome went forward to each other awkwardly.

"You still have a job to finish." Inuyasha commented. Kagome nodded. She placed both hands on his heart and began to concentrate hard. Again, as if like magnets, the Shikon No Tama was tearing through Inuyasha's heart and into her hands. He kept the pain silent and to himself though it was unbearable. Finally, it was over. The Shikon No Tama was in her hands, shining brightly with purity.

"It's now over…" she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Keep the Jewel Kagome." He proposed.

"What?"

"Keep it. I don't have any use for it. Wish for something good." He replied.

"No! I don't want it!" Kagome denied. Inuyasha just shook her hand and went over to his other friends. He smiled at her and then got in the car.

"Come on Kikyo!" he called. Kikyo looked at him and then at Kagome. She walked over to her.

"Inuyasha must really love you if he gave you the Jewel." She commented.

"What?"

"There's a part of the legend that's not very common. If a man gives the Jewel to a miko to keep, then that means he loves her." Kikyo explained. "Well, I have to go. I hope we can be friends sometime. Nice to meet you Kagome." Kikyo ran over to the car and got in. Two of the cars drove off as Sango, Kagome, and Ayame watched.

* * *

A/N: W00t! This is the second to last chapter! That means...Yup! The story is coming to a close! This story was fun to write. Absolutely. I may put in a sequel but I'm not so sure. Anyway, please review!


	14. Star Crossed Lovers

A/N: This is the last chapter! It's very romanticy kind of thing. I may be making a sequel but I'm not so sure. I forgot to add the disclaimer at the beginning so here we go. I don't own Inuyasha! Or any of the characters...And also, I don't Hoobastank, Yellowcard, and Incubus. The songs I'm using are supposed to add emphasis to the pairing's relationship. Anyway, thank you for reviewing for those who have! This was fun! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Star Crossed Lovers

It has been two years since everyone has escaped Naraku's hideout. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome immediately got a plane ride home. All the girls were now 18. But there was a change in all three girls. Sango seemed less hostile towards guys. Ayame didn't go shopping so much anymore. All she ever did was stay home and amuse herself with reading or watching movies. And Kagome? Well, she was always helping around the shrine and her home. Kagome had the look of someone. She was usually in deep thought and silent about it. Kagome stayed on her family's shrine and researched more about the Shikon No Tama. Sango and Ayame came over occasionally to help. Nothing wasn't really the same ever since _that_ happened. But finally, they decided to go through with it again.

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've been gone from the beaches of San Diego for two years. Well, since we encountered Naraku. We have to go back. Nothing's going to hurt us this time right?" Kagome explained.

"Unless Reishi, Sayo, Chione and those other girls come after us." Ayame responded.

"They can't. I've heard from Kikyo that they're in a restoration center in New York." Kagome answered. "Speaking of which, I thought we might go there and visit on our way to San Diego."

Sango and Ayame choked. "Are you crazy!" they yelled in unison.

"No."

When the girls' plane landed in New York, they immediately got a cab to the restoration center. They found the number in which room they were in and headed for that place. After taking the elevator up a few floors, they found the place. Ayame knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened by itself and Sayo's voice came from inside. "Come in."

The girls went in to find only seven girls inside. "Hello girls." Kagome said pleasantly. The seven of them looked at her. Their faces looked more calm than like they wanted to kill someone. "How come there are only seven of you?" They all saw that Kesshou, Aki, and Chione were gone.

"Kesshou and Aki just got six months of physical therapy. Then they were freed." Hiroshi answered. Her and Kinbari were playing a card game at the table. "But the do visit us once and a while."

"What about Chione?" Sango asked.

"Among all of us sword masters, she had the most control over her skill. She had to control it some more for a year. She was freed as well." Sayo explained. She was sitting next to Reishi. Her sister had a white bandage over her eyes.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame took a seat. "So, what has happened to all of you for the past two years?" Ayame asked.

"All of us have been receiving therapy. We've been learning how to deal with our problems of being different." Shinji said. "Do you want some tea?" They nodded. Shinji used her telekinesis to pour a pot full of tea.

"Shinji and I have been learning to master our powers as well." Hiroshi added. "Kin and Sayo are learning to skill with the sword."

"I think I have it the worse. I got surgery on my eyes so I could have eyes like a normal person…" Reishi told. "I won't be able to see for a while…"

Kameko and Megan began passing the tea around. "Megan and I are being taught to keep our powers under control." Kameko answered.

"It seems that you've all been busy." Kagome commented.

"I guess you could say that. We're now receiving the help we need." Kinbari replied. "We're not so pessimistic anymore."

There was a silence between everyone until Shinji spoke up. "What has become of the Shikon No Tama?" she asked quietly.

Kagome reached into her pocket and held the Jewel in the palm of her hand. The once purified and bright Jewel was now dull. "I used its wish…" she answered.

"What did you wish for?" asked Megan.

"Not even Kagome would tell us." Sango responded. She and Ayame stared at their friend.

Kagome blushed as she answered, "I wished…that us three would cross paths with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga again…"

Ayame and Sango's jaws dropped open. "You wished for that!" all the girls in the room exclaimed.

"Why…? I mean why Kagome? You know what happened the last time we crossed paths with them!" Ayame protested loudly.

Kagome blushed even further. "Yes, I know that…but…"

"But what?" demanded Sango.

"Please don't fight here…" Hiroshi pleaded quietly.

The flushed girl shook her head. "Never mind. You'll see later on…" she whispered. She muttered some things no one could hear.

"What do you mean by that?" her friends asked together.

Kagome stood up. It was nice to see all of you again. I hope you all will be able to live normal lives." She thanked. Her friends stood up and did the same.

"It was nice to see you three as well." Sayo thanked. "And we're sorry that we had to kill you and hurt you when we were under Naraku's rule."

"Don't worry about that." Sango dismissed. The girls took their leave and back to the airport for San Diego.

* * *

_Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard_

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_  
_ We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_  
_ We were both 18 and it felt so right_  
_ Sleeping all day, staying up all night_  
_ Staying up all night_

_If I could find you now things would get better_  
_ We could leave this town and run forever_  
_ Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_  
_ It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_  
_ When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_  
_ I can make believe that you're here tonight_  
_ That you're here tonight_

_If I could find you now things would get better_  
_ We could leave this town and run forever_  
_ I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_  
_ Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

_I remember the look in your eyes_  
_ When I told you that this was goodbye_  
_ You were begging me not tonight_  
_ Not here, not now_  
_ We're looking up at the same night sky_  
_ And keep pretending the sun will not rise_  
_ Be together for one more night_  
_ Somewhere, somehow_

_If I could find you now things would get better_  
_ We could leave this town and run forever_  
_ I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_  
_ Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Sango was off shopping at the stores. She didn't know what Kagome meant earlier that day but she didn't really feel like finding out. When they were checking in, it didn't feel like the last time they had been there. Their reservation wasn't misplaced and there weren't any Inuyasha or Miroku or Koga to come to the rescue. Sango chuckled. It was so quiet in San Diego without them. Sango walked over to a store and looked inside. She didn't buy so much so far since nothing was impressing. Something was obviously bugging her in her mind. But what was it?

The girl walked on, not noticing that the sun was going down. She stopped and leaned against a wall to rest. She closed her eyes, relaxing by the cool breeze that came by.

"You know, if you fall asleep like that, then someone will think of you as a beggar." A voice said. Sango groaned as she opened her eyes. She was amazed at who she saw! She blinked several times to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was true! It was Miroku!

"Miroku!" she screamed. She ran over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here!"

Miroku had to take several steps back to keep his balance. "Well, I am here because Inuyasha made me go. He said he was "missing" something. (hint, hint.)" he answered. "And boy are you excited to see me!" Sango let go of him and laughed.

"It's just so nice to see you again!"

"'Nice?' That's it? You think it's nice to see me again." Miroku asked, his face getting angry. "You know, you should say 'It's great to see you again!' or something like that! Especially when we haven't seen each other for two years!" he replied angrily.

Sango stared at him with confusion. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

Miroku's face brightened up as he laughed. "I'm just joking. I'm not mad."

"You are such a dumbass still, Miroku Houshi." Sango commented as she rolled her eyes.

"And you still look so beautiful, Sango Tajiya." Miroku added.

"You will never stop with that will you?" Sango questioned.

"Nope. But I really mean it." He said. Without another word, he swept down and captured Sango's lips with his. He passionately kissed her as Sango returned it. (A/N: Aww! So sweet! Never knew Miroku could do that…) They broke away and looked deeply into each other's eyes. "You are so gorgeous…"

"You said that already." Sango pointed out. She smiled softly.

"And I love you." Miroku added. Sango was stunned. "That's something I have never said before."

Sango's brown eyes stared into Miroku's violet ones. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes." Sango placed her hand behind his neck and slowly brought his head down enough for her to kiss him passionately.

After they broke away, Miroku just held Sango close. "I love you too Miroku…" she whispered.

* * *

_What Happened To Us? By Hoobastank_

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
Someone who would help me to get through  
And fill an emptiness I had inside me  
But you kept inside and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
Cause I'm the only one who understands me_

_What happened to us_  
_ We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_  
_ What happened to us_  
_ And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

_Remember they thought we were too young_  
_ To really know what it takes to make it_  
_ But we had survived off what we have done_  
_ So we could show them all that they're mistaken_  
_ But who could have known the lies that would grow_  
_ Until we could see right through them_  
_ Remember they knew we were too young_  
_ We still don't know what it takes to make it_

_What happened to us_  
_ We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_  
_ What happened to us_  
_ And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

_We could have made it work, we could have found a way,_  
_ We should have done our best to see another day_  
_ But we kept it all inside until it was too late_  
_ And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay_  
_ For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away..._

_What happened to us_  
_ We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_  
_ What happened to us_  
_ And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

Ayame sat on the vacation house's swinging love seat. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she was reading a book in the sunset's light. It was warm and yet breezy. Ayame was so engrossed with her little romance novel that she didn't notice someone walk up to her. He leaned on the railing next to the swinging bench.

"Hey you." The person said.

Ayame slowly took her eyes off the page she was reading to see a boy with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She smiled at the sight of him and said, "Hey you."

Koga walked around the railing and up to the porch. "What are you doing here back in San Diego?" he asked.

"Kagome wanted to come back here." She answered. Ayame marked her page in her book and set it down. "What about you?"

Koga shrugged. "Now that Naraku is dead, we can move freely without worrying that he might find us." He replied. Ayame chuckled. "So what has happened to you for the past two years? Go on a shopping spree? Get mad at anyone else for taking a pen out of your hand?" Ayame laughed.

"No. FYI, I haven't gone on shopping sprees for a while. I'm just never in the mood anymore." Ayame explained. "And you?" Koga sat down next to Ayame on the bench. "Any special women you're engaged to? Or involved with?"

"Well…" he started.

Ayame lightly slapped his shoulder. "There is someone! Tell me about her!" she replied excitedly.

"Well, she's really beautiful and smart. She has a little of an attitude problem sometimes but when she's angry, it makes her cute." He responded.

She cocked her head to the side. "Aww! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if she thinks of me the same way." Koga said.

"I'm sure she'll be lucky to have someone like you."

"I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." Koga answered. Ayame smiled.

"So what is the name of this lucky woman?" she asked.

"Ayame Lily." The girl slowly turned to look at Koga. Kagome revealed a small dark blue box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver band with a huge diamond in the center and moonstones embedded around the band. Ayame gasped as she stared at Koga.

"Ayame, I'm falling for you hard. I couldn't stop thinking about you over those two years. So, do have the same feelings for me or not?" he asked.

Ayame blushed and replied, "I love you too."

"Good. Then will you marry?" he questioned with hope in his eyes. Ayame couldn't say anything. She was speechless! She finally managed to say a "Yes." Koga took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Koga slowly brought his face to hers and romantically kissed her.

* * *

_Wish You Were Here by Incubus_

_I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like  
A thousand diamonds strewn  
Across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretend I am weightless  
And in this moment  
I am happy happy_

_I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_

_I lay my head onto the sand_  
_ The sky resembles_  
_ A backlit canopy_  
_ With holes punched in it_  
_ I'm counting UFOs_  
_ I signal them with my lighter_  
_ And in this moment_  
_ I am happy happy_

_I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_

_The world's a roller coaster_  
_ And I am not strapped in_  
_ Maybe I should hold with care_  
_ My hands are busy in the air_  
_ Saying_

_I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_  
_ I wish you were here_

Kagome sat on the deserted beach, watching the sun go down. The ocean was glimmering and bathing in light making the scene so captivating. She was thinking of the one special person she had been think of for the past two years: Inuyasha. He never left her mind, not even for a moment. Not only was he always on her mind, he also haunted Kagome's dreams. She was always thinking about where and what he was doing at the very moment. She knew she loved him…that's why she wished what she wished for. To cross paths with him again.

Kagome lay down on the sand, her arms sprawled freely. _Maybe he's married to Kikyo now. They looked so comfortable in each other's arms back at Naraku's hideout…I may have just missed my chance with him. _Kagome thought. The scene flashed in her mind.

"_Inuyasha must really love you if he gave you the Jewel." She commented. "There's a part of the legend that's not very common. If a man gives the Jewel to a miko to keep, then that means he loves her." Kikyo explained._

_If Kikyo and Inuyasha are married now, then why would Kikyo say that? Has Inuyasha forgotten about me?_ she wondered.

Kagome got up from the sand and began walking down the beach. Maybe it was time to let go of everything and start over. But how could Kagome do that? Kagome walked up a promontory so she could see the entire view of the sun disappearing behind the ocean. The colors of pink, blue, purple, orange, yellow, and red mixed beautifully with each other. Kagome could even see specks of gold mixed within.

"Quite a view isn't it?" asked a rough voice. Kagome turned her head around to see the hanyou in her dreams. He walked over to her and gazed at the scene as well.

"It is."

"Welcome back to San Diego. What made you come back?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I just wanted to. I forced Ayame and Sango to come with me." Kagome answered with a chuckle. She turned to him said, "So, have you and Kikyo gotten married yet?"

"No. I told you before Kagome, Kikyo and I are just friends. We tried to become much more but we decided just stay as friends." Inuyasha explained. "So did you wish for something good with the Jewel?" he inquired. Kagome took the dull Jewel from her pocket and handed it to him. She could breathe freely now. All her worries were now gone.

"You know, I saw those girls this morning." Kagome replied.

"What girls?"

"The girls that tried to kill us? You know, Reishi, Hiroshi, Shinji, etc…"

"Oh them. I heard from Kikyo that they're being kept under close watch and being helped a lot." He commented. Kagome sighed as the cool breeze went against her face.

"They are. But they seem to becoming happier and accepting who they really are."

"Kagome, tell me what you wished for." Inuyasha ordered.

"And why would I want to say?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want to think if it were good or not."

"Fine. I wished that my friends and I would cross paths again someday." Kagome answered. She blushed deeply.

"Really? I had a feeling that you wished for that…"

Kagome stare into Inuyasha's gold orbs. "Why?"

"Because I knew you couldn't forget about any of us. Not all the things we went through together." The hanyou explained. He stared up at the sky and grinned.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I know that Kikyo told you about the small part of the myth. She is right you know. I gave the Jewel to you because I really do love you…"

Kagome smiled and replied, "Well, I love you too. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were always in my thought and always in my dreams…"

Inuyasha gazed at the woman before him. "Kagome, do you always want to be my side?" She nodded. "Good." He wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her devotedly, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
